


Shock

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Rather Mean to Gabriel in This One, M/M, Soulmate AU, sort of sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam wants to meet his soulmate, but he sure hopes it's not the guy he's on a date with.  Holy crap, he's annoying.  Castiel agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Supernatural Prompt Challenge Round : Emotions
> 
> Prompt: Shock
> 
> Based on a prompt from Daily AU: "I’m on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I’m with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept AU" submitted by user @toxixpumpkin.

This was not what Sam had signed up for. Blind dates were meant to be fun, silly things that you did in an effort to meet people and find your soulmate. Sam had made a couple good friends through the process. He’d been disappointed when nothing happened with Jess or Eileen or Max, but they’d be his friends forever.

Gabriel, on the other hand, if he got a soulmark from him… Sam was seriously contemplating suicide.

It had started badly enough with Gabriel showing up twenty minutes late with the worst excuse Sam had ever heard. “Sorry I’m late. The hooker stole my wallet and I had to chase her down to get it back.” Whether he was serious or not, Sam didn’t even want to know.

The walk to the restaurant had been painful. In five minutes, Gabriel had not shut up. In the meandering talk, he’d managed to insult Sam’s hair, make Sam feel stupid for not having finished college his first try, insult Sam’s dead mother, tell three obnoxious and obscene jokes, and brag about his job in porn. Not that Sam had anything against porn, but he could have done without the description of Gabriel’s penis on the blind date.

Things hadn’t gotten much better when they got there. Gabriel was a total dick to the waiter who’d come to get drink orders, and mocked Sam’s choice of beer. The waiter came back to get their food orders just as Gabriel was insulting Dean. He looked really annoyed when Gabriel kept interrupting Sam’s order with snide remarks. “Who goes to a steak restaurant and orders a hamburger?” “Your ears aren’t nearly big enough for you to be eating rabbit food.” “Wait, you’re not getting fries? Are you defective?”

Sam had hoped that once the food got there, Gabriel would shut up. He didn’t. He talked with his mouth full, describing some of the fun days on set. Sam could barely eat, thanks to the graphic talk. The few times Sam tried to change the topic to something else, Gabriel went along with it for about thirty seconds and then it was back to him.

When the waiter came to ask about dessert, Sam was just about done with Gabriel. He declined to order dessert. Gabriel, of course, mocked him for it and ordered two. The waiter wrote down the orders and put the order pad into the pocket of his apron to start clearing the table.

“Seriously. Dessert’s the best part of being alive! Why would you not get dessert? You some sort of health freak?”

Sam bit his lip, but the waiter slammed down the plates he’d just picked up. “You know what? You’ve been an asshole all night. Shut up.” He picked up Gabriel’s untouched water glass and dumped it over his head. “I’m so sorry your date has been so awful. Seeing as my manager is probably about to fire me, will you let me finish the date with you?”

“Damn straight your manager is about to fire you,” Gabriel sputtered. “So why would Sam want to go on a date with your unemployed ass?”

Sam held out a hand to Gabriel. “Because it’s better than being stuck with you for another second.” He was completely unsurprised when absolutely nothing happened when Gabriel shook his hand, but still, it was a huge relief.

By then, the manager had gotten over there. “Castiel. What’s going on here?”

“This guy has been an ass all night and I couldn’t take it anymore. I don’t regret it and same circumstances I’d do it again.”

“You know you were on thin ice already.”

“Yes, Naomi, I know. Do you want me to hand over the order pad so you can have someone take over my tables, or should I finish the shift?”

Naomi held out a hand. “Just get out of here. Come back on Friday for your final paycheck.”

“Of course.” Castiel got out the order pad and gave it to Naomi. He looked to Sam. “Are you coming with me?”

Sam got to his feet and handed Gabriel a twenty. “That should more than cover my share of the bill. Goodbye.”

Outside, Sam and Cas stood looking at each other. Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about you getting fired.”

“I’m not. I was only working there because my father doesn’t believe that my job is a real job or that I can support myself on it, but I can and have been. I’ll probably find a new crappy job in a couple months just to shut him up, but really, I’ll be okay.”

“Oh. What do you do?”

“I’m an artist. Metal sculpture. Mostly abstract, weird stuff. What about you?”

“I’m a lawyer. Family court.”

“That’s cool. What would you like to do now?”

“Go get ice cream. I’m not such a health freak I don’t like dessert, I just wanted to get the hell away from Gabriel.”

Castiel laughed. “Hard to blame you.”

Over ice cream, Castiel talked about his art, and Sam told him about some of the cases he’d worked. After Sam showed enthusiasm about seeing Castiel’s art, Castiel offered to take Sam to the gallery. “Normally we don’t let people in after hours, but I can go in any time, and it’s not like you’d be buying any of it.”

“You won’t get in trouble at the job you care about? I’d hate to get you fired twice in one night.”

“I won’t get fired. Come on.” Castiel reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand.

When soulmates had shared a meal, the next time they touched, they would feel something. Everyone described it a little differently. To Sam, it felt like the time he’d touched a Van de Graaff generator in high school physics – a short, sharp shock that drove everything else out of his mind. He stood there, staring at Castiel, trying to make himself believe that this had just happened.

Castiel broke the silence. “Well. That was unexpected. I suppose if I’m going to get fired for anyone, getting fired for my soulmate is certainly going to be the easiest to explain.”

“And here I thought finding my soulmate was the worst possible outcome for the night. Turns out it’s pretty awesome.” Sam laughed. “I cannot wait to tell my brother how I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make writers very happy!


End file.
